The present invention relates to a component for despinning a flow of dry vapour or gas and for separating liquid from vapour or gas, said component including an outer vertical tube for admission of the vapour or gas and liquid mixture to be separated which is set in a downward spinning flow and a coaxial inner tube for collecting dry vapour or gas, provided with means for de-spinning the flow of said dry vapour or gas, the lower edge of the outer tube being at a level lower than that of the upper edge of the inner tube.
Known components of this type, in which the liquid which streams along the inner wall of the outer tube and the wet vapour or gas in its vicinity is spinning, do not provide very good separation of the liquid from the vapour or gas, due to the fact that the path of the vapour or gas which tends to rise between the tubes and the path of the liquid which continues to stream downwards from the lower edge of the outer tube cross each other, so that the liquid still entrains vapour or gas and the vapour or gas which rises entrains droplets in liquid.
U.S. patent application n.degree. 955 237 of Oct. 27, 1978, by the applicants relates to auxiliary devices for separating liquid from still wet vapour. However, such devices complicate the equipment somewhat and increase its bulk.